


Модрич или Месси?

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, wtffootball2019lvl2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: Ивану часто задают этот вопрос. Он всегда его пропускает





	Модрич или Месси?

Месси или Модрич?

Ивана часто спрашивают об этом в интервью, а в последнее время не просто часто — постоянно. Каждый раз он смеётся и пропускает вопрос. Каждый раз после этого интернет наводняют конспирологические теории. Каждый раз Иван улыбается и думает, что правда всегда сногсшибательнее любого вымысла.

Иван умеет получать, что хочет. И нет, он никогда ничего не брал силой. Зачем что-то отнимать, если получить в подарок в разы приятнее?

С самого первого взгляда на Ракель, Иван понял, что эта девушка будет его женой и матерью его детей. Деян только глаза закатил. Сейчас Иван его понимал — и как ещё обвинение в преследовании не схлопотал? — но тогда, тогда ему было всё равно, он влюбился. Ему хотелось смотреть на Ракель: как она ходит, говорит, улыбается, сосредоточенно морщит лоб, запоминая заказ, выносит поднос с кофе и десертами, ловкими движениями убирает со столиков посуду, кричит о чём-то на кухню, отчитывает мальчишку-доставщика. В ней столько жизни, столько настоящего, правильного. И пусть Иван пока не понимает, что она говорит, но это поправимо. Где три языка, там и четвёртый. А ещё Ракель удивительно красивая. Он непременно должен ей об этом сказать. Потрясающе красивая, аж дух захватывает.

Всё-таки он уговорил её на свидание. И они счастливы, у них чудесные дети, а у Ивана всё так же перехватывает дыхание, когда он смотрит на Ракель.

Модрич или Месси?

Иван всегда затрудняется с вопросом о самом счастливом моменте в жизни. Нет, отвечает-то он всегда, что это то самое свидание с Ракель. Но не меньшее счастье он испытал, когда Лука ответил на его поцелуй. Не врезал, не обозвал извращенцем, а поцеловал в ответ и спросил потом, чего Иван так долго ждал. Долгое время этот миг не имел конкурентов.

Пока Ивана не поцеловал Лео. Вот кто бы подумал, что замкнутый нелюдимый Лео на поверку окажется куда напористее решительного и уверенного Луки.

Месси или Модрич?

Иван почти одинаково восхищается обоими, но и детское слепое обожание к Луке и благоговение перед Лео, с которым он пришёл в Барсу, теперь сменились глубоким уважением. Они ведь похожи куда больше, чем когда-нибудь признают сами. И не только тем, что оба не отличаются футбольными габаритами. 

Лука прекрасно читает игру, а думает и принимает решения в разы быстрее всех известных Ивану футболистов. Но чего бы это стоило, если бы он не мог убегать от соперников и падал от любого чиха? Там, где прочие тренируются час, Лука отрабатывает три. До сих пор. Хотя, казалось, бы он уже всем всё доказал. Но таков уж Лука. И да, теперь его фиг уронишь, уж Иван-то это не по наслышке знает. Только фолить и остаётся.

Иван постоянно слышит, что Лео — талант от бога. Так говорят те, кто видит уже готовый результат и понятия не имеет об изнуряющих ежедневных тренировках и отработках одного и того же движения тысячи раз, пока оно не станет идеальным. Иван видит это постоянно. Когда он только пришёл в Барсу, его поразило, насколько простым в общении оказался Лео Месси: не спустившийся на землю небожитель, а неловкий и совсем не заносчивый парень. Единственное, что смущало — это охрана в лице долговязого Жерара Пике, немедленно материализующаяся, стоило кому-то приблизиться к Лео. Впрочем, Ивана такие преграды никогда не останавливали, а Жери быстро понял, что новенький куда эффективнее справляется с опекой главной звезды Барселоны: Иван людей не отпугивал, он их просто отвлекал — улыбка, шутка, и вот уже Лео может спокойно вздохнуть и принять участие в общении ровно в той мере, в какой ему удобно.

Лео поцеловал Ивана после нескольких месяцев знакомства. Иван тогда так растерялся от неожиданности, что даже не ответил на поцелуй, и только когда Лео начал извиняться, притянул его обратно и поцеловал уже сам.

Модрич или Месси?

Луку Иван решился поцеловать, когда понял, что либо спятит, либо получит разрыв сердца. Он много лет безответно — как он всегда полагал — любил Луку до полного самоотречения, с самой первой встречи, любил страстно, пожалуй, даже огненно. И собирался хранить свою любовь в тайне вечно. Так бы и сгорел, не решившись обременить дорогого человека явно ненужными ему чувствами. Иван довольствовался дружбой, изредка подаренной лаской, таял от смеха и буквально умирал от восхищения игрой Луки. А ещё он взбесился, когда Лука заявил, что такого, как он, любить никто не будет. Как это не будет? Да как Лука вообще смеет так на себя наговаривать? Ну и вот. Иван успел обматерить себя всеми известными идиоматическими конструкциями на всех известных ему языках и обмереть от ужаса, когда Лука улыбнулся ему в губы и поцеловал в ответ.

Месси или Модрич?

В последнее время за звание самого счастливого момента в жизни Ивана борются рождение дочек и обещавший быть томным вечер в отсыпальной квартирке Лео в Барселоне. Иван никогда не врал своим любимым людям. Лука, Ракель и Лео знали, что Иван их любит. Но если Ракель и Луку, и Лео любила только по-дружески, то вот Лука и Лео… Вообще-то у них всего лишь закончилось молоко для кофе Луки и ржаные сухарики Лео. А у Ивана как раз подошла очередь бежать в магазин. Он и сбегал. А вернувшись, застал Луку в объятиях Лео, да ещё и целующимися. Он в жизни не видел ничего красивее. Аж в глазах потемнело, а когда свет вернулся, Иван обнаружил себя уже на диване, а напротив две пары карих глаз: одни тёмные, почти чёрные и другие светлые, почти золотистые, но одинаково перепуганные. Лука сжимал руку Ивана, а ладонь Лео поддерживала затылок.

Объяснению, что Иван бухнулся в обморок от счастья, не поверил ни один, главврача Барсы сорвали с постели, выдернули на базу и заставили проверить Ивана всего с головы до пяток под пристальным надзором двух мелких, но совершенно отвязанных перфекционистов. К утру взвыл не только Иван, но и врач.

Модрич или Месси?

Луку в квартирку зазвал именно Лео: это он сюрприз ко дню рождения Ивана хотел сделать. Не в тот раз, конечно, раньше. Они уже несколько лет встречались там втроём по несколько раз в год, но всегда только ради Ивана. Это сам Иван так думал. Потом Лука его безжалостно высмеял, а Лео ещё кивал и поддакивал. Изверги.

— Ты не ревнуешь? — Анто аккуратно опустилась на диван рядом с Иваном, в спину ей словно копьё воткнули, такой она казалась прямой и напряжённой — аж смотреть больно.

Иван рассмеялся, но наткнулся на несчастный и даже злой взгляд, и смех замер, рассыпался осколками, больно впившимися в грудь: плохо, когда кто-то родной несчастен. Анто всерьёз задала этот глупый вопрос.

Иван перевёл взгляд на лужайку перед домом, на которую и смотрел, уютно устроившись на диване, до прихода жены Лео. Там, на лужайке, Лео и Лука бесились с ребятишками и выглядели донельзя счастливыми. Иван детей любил, но дурачиться с ними, как эти двое, не умел.

— Я люблю. И меня любят. Чтобы ревновать, надо сомневаться в любви. А я не могу. Совсем, — Иван потянулся, рука осторожно легла на напряжённые плечи Анто. — Лео тебя любит.

— Но не так, — Анто не сбрасывала руку Ивана, но и напряжение не покидало её тело.

— Ты кого больше любишь: Тьяго или Матео? — почти шёпотом спросил Иван.

— Ракитич, ты совсем дурак? — Анто зашипела разъярённой кошкой, вывернулась и замахнулась.

Иван не двигался, только смотрел внимательно. Плохо, когда родному человеку больно. Но что он может? Если Анто станет легче, когда она его ударит, пусть бьёт.

— Дурак здесь не ты, — она медленно опустила руку, села обратно на диван, но уже ближе к Ивану, который понятливо обнял и притянул к себе на плечо. — Я зря изводилась, да?

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — Иван осторожно коснулся губами волос Анто.

— Прости, но я… я не смогу ответить тебе тем же. Наверное. Может когда-нибудь.

— Всё хорошо, тебе и не нужно. Я же люблю тебя, а не твою ответную любовь. Вполне достаточно, если ты будешь счастлива.

В этот момент Лео обернулся, улыбка на мгновение покинула его губы, но почти сразу вернулась, когда он благодарно кивнул Ивану: сам он мог только говорить Анто, что любит её, но это не помогало избавить её от сомнений. А ведь он не представлял своей жизни без неё.

Месси или Модрич?

Иван всегда закусывает щеку на этом вопросе, чтобы его смех не казался совсем уж неприлично счастливым. Он смеётся и пропускает вопрос, но совсем не потому, что он сложный, болезненный или неудобный. На самом деле нет ничего проще.

Модрич или Месси? Оба. Когда-нибудь Иван не успеет прикусить язык.


End file.
